Truth or Dare? Cullen Style
by GuiltyPleazures95
Summary: what happens whenn Edwards' girlfriend, me , goes to game night, where it's Jaspers pick.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare? Cullen Style**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All of the characters from twilight go to Stephanie Meyer! This is just written from my imagination!**

MY POV ( Kathrina, Edward's girlfriend)

" Kathrina?"

I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting cross legged on the floor.

" Edward what time is it?"

" Time for game day. It's Jaspers' choice."

I laughed. Jasper always picked truth or dare, the only time he can manipulate our emotions. I groaned.

" can I have a minute?"

" I'll be downstairs."

Edward walked out the door, leaving me with some things to clear up.

After taking a shower, washing my face, brushing my hair and teeth, and changing, I was ready to go.

I bolted to the stairs, tripping on Charlie's shoe, causing my head to collide with the rail.

Edward ran in.

" Kathrina? What happened?"

I pointed to the shoe, too mad to say anything.

Edward took my hand.

" we're going my way."

" your kiddi-"

before I could finish my sentence, I was on Edward's back, and he sped off.

We arrived at his house moments later. I felt the small area that was throbbing on my head. A bruise. No doubt.

We walked in and the Cullens greeted us.

" Kathrina, truth or dare?"

Wow Jasper was eager.

" uhm….. truth."

" how'd you get that bruise on your head?"]

What'd you think?

Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

" fine, i tripped on a shoe ok?"

ugh, i will never pick truth if it has to do with my clumsiness. Just as i had suspected, Emmettt fell on the floor, laughing so hard that, well, i was utterly horrified. What is so funny about me falling down the stairs?

I decided to let it go, and use up my turn.

" Emmettt, truth or dare?"

" since you wont think of anything fun for a dare, i choose truth."

" is it true that you told Edward that Rosalie could be Medusa's twin?"

Rosalie was furious.

" CAn't you keep your mouth shut Edward?!?!?!"

" Nope. And you have about ten seconds before your wife rips you to shreds."

Emmett darted out of the room. You could her him pleading for Rosalie's forgiveness. You could also hear the chainsaw......

" Uhm.... ok since Emmettt is gone, Carlisle, will you take Em's turn?"

" yes Jasper. Alice truth or dare?"

" Dare! definitley dare!"

She looked into the future.

" oh that's a good one."

I looked at everyone.

" what?"

Edward chuckled and explained.

" Carlisle wants Alice to disguise herself as a man, and well, try and seduce Mike."

My mouth hung open. Am i the only one who found that utterly disturbing?

" Kathrina, it's fine! It's just to leave him scarred for life."

" oh, well i'm in."

Alice and Carlisle huddled while the rest of us waited for the plan.

Did you enjoy it? Well the 3rd chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

K's Pov

I could hear the laughter coming from Alice's room. it was just me and Rose, waiting for Alice to descend on the stairway.

I wanted to make this less awkward, but it probably wouldn't work. I think she was still letting off some of that Medusa steam.

Finally, Alice came down dressed in Edward's clothes, her hair combed back. The only girl part of her that I could recognize were her lips.

We all drove over to the Newton's store. Mike should be at the cashiers spot now.

Alice walked in trying not to walk like a girl.

" hey, so I haven't seen you around before."

Mike just stared at "AL" with wide eyes.

" so you single?"

" SECURITY!"

Alice combed her hair back.

" SUCKER!!!"

Alice came back out filled with fits of laughter.

We drove back to the Cullens and continued our game.

" ok. Emmett it's your turn."

" fine. Edward, truth or dare?"

" I already know what you'd ask and make me do. Dare."

" you picked dare so I couldn't ask if you and Kathrina.."

Edward cut him off with a glare.

" anyways, I dare you to……"

Emmett motioned Edward to lean closer so he could whisper it into his ear.

I frowned. Knowing Emmett, this would probably involve me. Edward groaned.

" I'm not exposing her that way."

" you have to. It's a dare."

" Edward? What is it about?"

No reply.

" Edward!!!!!"

He turned to me, embarrassment his dominant reaction. He took a deep breath.

**I wonder what the dare will be! Next one up soon!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, Hannah MONTANA! OR AQUA!**

Epov

Kathrina looked at me with very curious eyes. I wonder if this will scar her physically, AND mentally. No choice but to tell her.

Kpov

" Edward? You there?"

Edward shook his head a couple of times, then looked back at me.

" Emmett wants me to uhm…. Well…. Drive you around in his jeep, him there of course, while you are standing in the back…… wearing nothing but my shirt and a pair of shorts."

I looked at Emmett. I swear that my mouth was touching the ground, and my face was just torn off by a very hyper Alice.

" Fine. Alice, can I borrow some shorts?"

" Well I think that instead of wearing Edward's shirt, you should be wearing a bikini top."

" DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ARRESTED?!?!"

" Your uncle works at the police station right?"

" yes…" I replied, hesitantly.

" call him and tell him that your playing truth or dare, and tell him to make sure you don't get thrown into a jail cell."

" Fine," I grumbled.

I pulled out my cell and dialed my uncle Mark's cell number.

" Hello?"

" Hey uncle mark."

" oh hey sweetie, what's up?"

" I'm at my boyfriends and we're playing truth or dare. Edward was dared to drive around town with me in nothing but shorts and a bikini top. Can you please tell the others not to arrest me?"

" No problem. I'm at the station and you were on speaker. So the job is done. I'll see you later."

" Bye."

Alice dragged me up the stairs (literally! My head hit the stupid railing!) and soon, I came back down in a floral bikini top with matching shorts.

" Let's get this over with."

Edward, Emmett, and I all went into Emmett's Jeep. Everyone else got in Carlisle's Mercedes.

When we hit Forks, I stood up, (with Emmett's help) and started screaming Hannah Montana lyrics. It wasn't part of the dare, but Emmett needed to have his fun. Plus I could dare him to do something and blackmail him later.

" YOU GET THE LIMO OUT FRONT! OOH A OUUH HOTTEST STYLES EVERY SHOE EVERY CLOR! YEAH WHEN YOUR FAMOUS IT CAN BE KINDA FUN! IT'S REALLY YOU BUT NO ONE EVER DISCOVERS!"

I looked at Emmett, who had the look of longing in his eyes. He wanted to sing too!

" Emmett, let's blow them away with our finale! Barbie girl!"

Emmett shot up and started us off.

"

- Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump in!

- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

Oh, I love you Ken!"

" ok you two get back in the jeep before someone calls 911! Or worse! The asylum!"

Emmett and I sat down and pouted. I will get my revenge on Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**REVIEW PLEASE! MORE TO COME**


End file.
